


Anything You Want

by jmtorres



Category: Nightwalker Mayonaka no Tantei | Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Present Tense, Sexual Fantasy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virgin doesn't mean innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers that she's a sixteen year old vampire, and that he made her that way, mouth on her mouth, blood mingling, sliding down her jaw. And yet he's never touched her, but for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stariceling).



> Er, so, this is set in the twelfth episode of Nightwalker, so it's pretty damn spoilery if you care about spoilers. If you don't, I can explain the situation pretty easily and you can just read it as vampire het chan desk porn.
> 
> Background: So, Shido, hero of our series, is a purple-haired vampire of the do-gooding persuasion. His sire, Cain, likes to play with his head and wants him to be evil again. Cain also mortally wounded Shido's plucky human secretary, Riho, so that Shido was forced to vamp her to prevent her from being totally dead. Riho is this high school age girl who has a total huge crush on Shido which is unrequired for most of the series, and being his undead sireling doesn't exactly help matters.
> 
> Yayoi is the nice human lady who lets Shido and Riho feed off her. Guni is an urban fairy. She's kind of like Tinkerbell, but naked.

Shido hates that Cain can still make him shiver with a kiss, but what he hates more is its effect on Riho. She's still shaking after Cain is gone, and she looks up at him with wide brown eyes and says, "Is that why you never--?"

Shido's not sure what she's asking, if he didn't take her because he was taken, or if he didn't want her because he was gay, or if she wasn't enough because she wasn't a thousand year old vampire who could turn you into goo with his tongue. But he doesn't need to know, to answer her. "No," he says, taking her hands. "I love you, Riho-chan," he tells her, enfolding her in his arms. "That's the most important thing, all right?"

Riho presses her face to his chest and nods once. Shido holds her, stroking her hair. He sets his chin on the top of her head and regards his audience.

"Yayoi. Guni," he says quietly.

Guni tries to cover her disappointment with jaded boredom. She probably _has_ seen it all before, the little voyeuse.

Yayoi bites her lip and looks a little bit hurt. Shido doesn't want to alienate her, but he needs time with Riho. Shido looks at her pleadingly. Yayoi steps up to them, puts one arm around them both, kisses Shido on the cheek and Riho on the top of her head. "Take care of each other," she says, and then she leaves his office. Guni flits out after her.

Riho lets go of him enough to look up at him. "Shido-san--" she whispers.

Shido sighs. "You know that Cain made me?" he asks. He doesn't like to talk about Cain, so he's not sure if he's ever told her anything about him.

Riho nods. "I kind of guessed," she says.

"Cain--" Shido doesn't know how to explain this. "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to do to you what he did to me."

"But--" Shido can see Riho's confusion. He's already made her a vampire.

"Cain seduces and manipulates," Shido says. It's not enough. He tries to explain more bluntly. "He controls. He hurts you and claims it's out of love. For a long time, he took away all my choices, made me do only what he wanted. That's what I never wanted to do to you, Riho. I never wanted to--make you mine, that way. I never wanted to own you."

Riho is watching him with clear, sad eyes. "You're afraid," she says.

"I'm afraid for you," he corrects her gently. "I know how you feel, but I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you."

"You won't," she insists. "You couldn't."

Shido touches her face. "I'll try," he promises. "I'll be whatever you need me to be, Riho. But it has to be your choice."

Riho's expression turns hopeful. He loves this light in her. He wants it never to go away. She asks tremulously, "Will you--will you kiss me?" So he bends, and presses his lips to hers.

Shido keeps his kiss light, not pressing, but she opens her mouth, so he does, too. He expects her to wrap her arms around his neck, but she doesn't. He expects her to cling to him, but instead she shimmies, her hips and legs moving in a pattern he doesn't recognize until he breaks the seal of lips, and sees she's holding her panties in her hand.

"I--" But it's useless. He doesn't know what to say. He's stunned.

"You will, won't you?" Riho asks him.

Shido thought there would be more foreplay. He thought he would be kind and gentle to her, making her first time wonderful and sweet. Instead, Riho is pushing up on tip-toes to sit on the edge of his desk, lifting her skirt so her bare buttocks touch the wood. He blinks, and wonders if this is her first time, like he assumed.

He reminds himself that he promised her whatever she wanted, that he put this in her hands. "Whatever you want me to do," he says.

Riho nods. "I have--a couple of questions," she says. "Most of what I know about--about sex is from school."

Shido feels his perception of her shift again. Is she a virgin, or isn't she? Is she innocent or is she dark? He wonders when this will start making sense. He remembers that she's a sixteen year old vampire, and that he made her that way, mouth on her mouth, blood mingling, sliding down her jaw. And yet he's never touched her, but for that.

"Ask your questions," Shido says.

Riho looks down, blushing. "Can vampires get--pregnant?"

Shido shakes his head.

"Can we get," she asks, "sick?"

She's asking, Shido realizes, if they need a condom. "No," he tells her. It's already too late; vampirism is their sickness, and they'll carry it for all eternity.

Riho nods, takes a deep breath. "I want you to," she says. She pulls her skirt up, shows him dark curls between her legs.

"Just--like that?" Shido asks. "Riho," he tries to warn her, "it will hurt."

"No, it won't," says Riho. She leans back on her left hand, parts her lips with her right, and slides three fingers in with a slick sound.

Shido hears a sound that might be described as a groan emanating from his own throat.

"You see?" she asks. "I'm ready." She looks up at him, catches him behind the knee with her heel, unfastens his pants with her right hand. She pushes his clothes down just far enough to be out of the way, and then her wet fingers close around his cock.

Shido finds, somewhat to his surprise, that he is ready, too. "Riho," he breathes. He puts his right hand on the desk over her left, feels her knuckles between his fingers. Her thumb rubs his. She draws him in.

Her right hand slides up him, finds the back of his neck, finally. She's making little sounds, part gasp, part growl, part whimper. She says, "Will you kiss me?" like she did before, only this time he's in her, and when he bends to kiss her, the motion shifts them, and she rocks her hips forward and moans.

Shido doesn't get to kiss her, because her head drops back, and she falls back onto her elbow. He follows her down, ends up holding her hand, fingers interlaced. If she weren't wearing her dress, his mouth would be all over her breasts, he'd be fighting the urge to pierce her nipples with his fangs. Instead, he just rests his forehead against her collarbone. She pets his hair, all the way down his back, and grinds against him, legs around his waist.

"Why--like this?" he asks her raggedly. He's trying to last, to give her her pleasure, even if it's not the slow and tender love-making he envisioned. "Not even undressed?"

"I--" Something in Riho's voice makes Shido look up at her. "I used to, to, to dream about this. Your desk. You-- Me on it-- Before."

Before she was a vampire? Or--? Shido stills abruptly, one hand gripping her hip to keep her still, too. "Before you knew what I was?" he demands.

"Yes," she says, "but also after." She shudders. "And then--I wanted you to bite my neck like Yayoi, drink from me, while you were--" She pushes his hand off her hip, rocking insistently. "Will you?"

Shido doesn't know what it means to her. Is she pretending she's still human, trying to feed him? Or is she trying to relive that moment when he held her, made her like him?

But it doesn't matter. It's what she wants. He bites down on her neck and sucks, all the while thrusting.

And then her body tightens up with orgasm, spine arched, hips locked, cunt clutching. Shido's killed like this, with Cain, bodies rigid and empty between them.

"Oh," she whispers, a drawn out sigh of bliss. The way her throat vibrates under his mouth makes him shake. They never spoke when he was through, the bodies.

This is Riho. He comes, holding her hand.

He pulls his fangs free and kisses her neck with just lips. She relaxes until her back is flat against the desk, and he's bent over her, brushing her sweat-damp strands of hair from her face.

Shido catches his breath enough to ask, "So. Do you have any other fantasies?"

Riho smiles up at him. Her expression is just starting to make him worry when she asks him sweetly, "Do you have a coffin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/691571.html>.


End file.
